memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Arts and music
Art and music facilities Educational facilities * Aldebaran Music Academy * Andorian Academy * Cardassian Institute of Art * Pennington School (New Zealand, Earth) Performance halls * Behr Theater (San Francisco, Earth) * Jalanda Forum (Bajor) * Palace Theater (Chicago, Earth) People Artists *Benyan (Bajoran) *Dalí, Salvador (Human) *Léger, Fernand (Human) *Leonardo da Vinci (Human) *Kira Meru (Bajoran) *Malor, Nanpart (Cardassian) *Picasso, Pablo (Human) *Pollack, Reginald (Human) *Taranullus (from Centauri VII) *Tigan, Norvo (Trill) *T'Leel (Vulcan) *Topek (Bajoran) *Tora Ziyal (Cardassian-Bajoran) Architects *Koss (Vulcan) *Kell, Tavor (Cardassian) Writers *Akorem Laan (Bajoran) *Beckett, Samuel (Human) *Bennett, Arnold (Human) *Caster *Catullus (Human) *Clemens, Samuel (Human) *Doyle, Arthur Conan (Human) *Iloja of Prim (Cardassian) *Enarchis (Xindi) *G'Trok (Klingon) *Hugo, Victor (Human) *Jorkemo *Joyce, James (Human) *Keats, John (Human) *K'Ratak (Klingon) *Kuprin, Alexander (Human) *London, Jack (Human) *Nietzsche, Friedrich (Human) *Preloc (Cardassian) *Revalus *Robbins, Harold (Human) *Shakespeare, William (Human) *Shelley, Mary (Human) *Shoggoth (Cardassian) *Sisko, Jake (Human) *Skon (Vulcan) *T'Hain (Vulcan) *Spillane, Mickey (Human) *Susann, Jacqueline (Human) *Tarbolde Composers *Batai (Kataan) *Belar, Joran (Trill) *Berlin, Irving (Human) *Berlioz (Human) *Beethoven, Ludwig van (Human) *Bizet (Human) *Brahms, Johannes (Human) *Chopin, Frederic (Human) *Delvok (Vulcan) *Frenchotte (Romulan) *Gilbert and Sullivan (Human) *Keedera (Klingon) *Mozart (Human) *Tor Jolan (Bajoran) *Rishon Uxbridge (Human) Performers *Barak-Kadan (Klingon) *Beastie Boys (Human group) *Berman's Rainbow Dreamers (Human group) *Callas, Maria (Human) *Caruso (Human) *Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" (Human) *Fontaine, Vic (Human hologram) *Freni (Human) *Galli-Curci (Human) *Jailbreakers, The (Iotian group) *Hendrix Experience, The Jimi (Human group) *Orbison, Roy (Human) *Pavarotti (Human) *Pentangeli, Giuseppina (Human) *Ray Price (Human) *Steppenwolf (Human group) *Soral (Vulcan) *T'Penna (Vulcan) *Varani (Bajoran) Genres Graphic arts *Creation lithograph (Human) *Cubism (Human) *Dadaism (Human) *Eseeka (Argrathi) *Fauvism (Human) *Geometric constructivism (Human) *Icon painting (Bajoran) *Proto-Vulcan (Vulcan) *Sandpainting (Human) *Surrealism (Human) *Valonnan School (Cardassian) Sculpture 's courtyard]] *Cardassian bone-carving *Eventualist movement *Kurlan naiskos *Matoian movement *Tanesh pottery *Tyrinean blade carving *Veltan sex idol Music *Alba Ra (Talarian) *Algolian ceremonial rhythms *Andorian blues *Band music *Classical music *Country music *Denobulan lullaby *Horath (Haliian) *Jazz *Klingon opera *Klingon drinking songs *Human opera *Punk *Rock and roll *Tao-classical music * Waltz *Whale song Writing *Anapestic tetrameter *Drabian love sonnet *Enigma tale (Cardassian) *Epic Poetry *Haiku (Human) *Repetitive epic (Cardassian) *Serialist poets (Cardassian) *Sonnet Specific works Art *Human **''Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise'' **''Persistence of Memory'' **''Mona Lisa'' *Unknown **Basotile **Rejac Crystal **''Woman in Four Dimensions'' Films *Human ** See: films Music *Human **"All the Way" **"Best Is Yet to Come, The" **"Beyond Antares" **"Blue Skies" **"British Tar, A" **"Come Fly with Me" **"Crazy Arms" **"Danny Boy" **"Dem Bones" **"Echoes of the Void" **"Fever" **"Frère Jacques" **"Happy Birthday to You" **"Heart of Oak" **"Here's to the Losers" **"How High the Moon" **"Hula Blues" **"I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" **"I Hate You" **"I'll Be Seeing You" **"I Remember You" **"Isn't It Romantic?" **"I've Got the World on a String" **"I've Got You Under My Skin" **"It's Only a Paper Moon" **"Jazz M14" **"Jerusalem" **"Just in Time" **''La donna è mobile'' **"Lady is a Tramp, The" **"Laughing Vulcan and His Dog, The" **"Let's Get Away from It All" **"Louie, Louie" **"Minstrel Boy, The" **"Magic Carpet Ride" **"Moon's a Window to Heaven, The" **"Moon over Rigel VII" **"Moon River" **"Nearness of You, The" **"Oh My Darling, Clementine" **"Oh, On the Starship Enterprise" **"Ooby Dooby" **"Out of Nowhere" **"Pop Goes the Weasel" **"Row, Row, Row Your Boat" **"Sabotage" **"Scotty's Tune" **"Sweet and Low" **"Way You Look Tonight, The" **"They Can't Take That Away from Me" **"You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You" **"You Are My Sunshine" *Klingon **''"Ak'la bella doo"'' **''Aktuh and Maylota'' **''Gav'ot toH'va'' **''Shevok'tah gish'' *Unknown **"The Good Land" **"Heading Out to Eden" **"Melor Famagal" Drama *Human **''Cyrano De Bergerac'' **''Frame of Mind'' **''Hamlet'' **''Henry V'' **''HMS Pinafore'' **''Jama Sumpen'' **''Julius Caesar'' **''King Lear'' **''The Pirates of Penzance'' **''Something for Breakfast'' Literature *Bajoran **''Book of the Kosst Amojan'' **''Call of the Prophets, The'' **''Gaudaal's Lament'' **''Kitara's Song'' *Cardassian **''Meditations on a Crimson Shadow'' **''Never Ending Sacrifice, The'' *Fabrini **''Book of the People'' *Human **''Amazing Detective Stories'' (magazine series) ***''Big Good-Bye, The'' ***''Black Orchid, The'' ***''Listening Man, The'' ***''Long Dark Tunnel, The'' ***''National Sheriff, The'' ***''Parrot Claw, The'' **''Anslem'' **''Beowulf'' **''Chicago Mobs of the Twenties'' **''Christmas Carol, A'' **''Cold Moon Over Blackwater'' **''Collected Stories'' **''Cosmos A-to-Z'' **''Dansk Lovsamling'' **''Epic of Gilgamesh, The'' **''Fatal Revenge, The'' **''Gray's Anatomy'' **''Holy Bible'' **''Homeric Hymns'' **''Hotel Royale'' **''How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage'' **''Hunchback of Notre Dame, The'' **''I, the Jury'' **''Incredible Tales **''Inferno, The'' **''Kiss Me Deadly'' **''Leonard McCoy's Comparative Alien Physiology'' **''Les Misérables'' **"Linear Models of Viral Propagation" **''Moby Dick'' **''Paradise Lost'' **''Paradise Regained'' **''Pinocchio'' **''Tale of Two Cities, A'' **''Tempest, The'' **''Through the Looking Glass'' **''The Tyger **''Ulysses'' **''Verdenskrigen IV'' **''War of the Worlds, The'' *Klingon **''Dream of the Fire, The'' **''Fall of Kang, The'' **''Women Warriors at the River of Blood'' *Talaxian **''Selected Works of Jirex'' **''Eldaxon's Collected Folklore'' *Vulcan **''Clash on the Fire Plains'' **''Dictates of Poetics, The'' **''Falor's Journey'' **''Teachings of Surak, The'' *Unknown **''Down the River Light'' **''Finding and Winning your Perfect Mate'' **''Nightingale Woman'' **''Wait, The'' Background A lot of Danish or Swedish books used as set dressing were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. de:Kunst nl:Kunsten en Muziek pl:Muzyka i sztuka sv:Konst och musik Arts and music Arts and music